Kuroinu: Choque de Universos
by Graf Kohlenklau
Summary: El Kuroinu Demonic Army ha ganado!. El continente Serenus ha sido conquistado por el despiadado Vault, quien ha instaurado un Nuevo Orden Mundial donde las mujeres son convertidas en esclavas sexuales. Pero una nueva amenaza proveniente de las estrellas; y que sera la ultima esperanza de la Diosa Celestine Lucullus, pondra en peligro al Imperio del Sexo... La Alianza Separatista.
1. Un accidente desafortunado

**Saludos, mis queridos amigos. Les presento uno de mis proyectos mas extraños que he tenido hasta el momento, producto de un sueño bizarro en el que combine el universo futurista de Star Wars, con el universo fantástico medieval de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru... A diferencia de otros fanfics que son el típico argumento de que el héroe llega a ese mundo a salvar el día, nuestros "héroes" serán los temidos villanos de las Guerras Clon: El Ejercito Droide Separatista.**

 **Este proyecto continuara según la cantidad de reviews que reciba y la cantidad de favoritos, y como suelo decir, acepto cualquier critica... ¡Pero basta de chachara y los dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…

En un sistema desconocido, fuera de los limites del Borde Exterior en donde se encontraba un gigantesco y solitario mundo con demasiadas similitudes a la Tierra. En este inexplorado planeta, habia un continente llamado Serenus, que estaba habitado por humanos, elfos celestiales, entre otras especies pacificas, los cuales terminaron siendo amenazados cuando unas horribles criaturas violentas provenientes de las afueras del norte invadieron el continente.

Estos horribles monstruos que todos odiaban, atacaron sin provocación alguna todas sus aldeas que se encontraban en los limites del continente; incendiándoles sus hogares, cometiendo violaciones masivas contra sus mujeres sin importar su edad, robándoles su ganado, entre otros crímenes los cuales se regocijaban con orgullo. Los humanos y los elfos celestiales no comprendieron durante un tiempo como unas criaturas incivilizadas podían destrozar sus defensas con estrategias simplemente perfectas, movilizándose con sincronización por sus territorios en ataques de tenazas, hasta que descubrieron que las ordenes provenían desde una fortaleza llamada "Schwarze Burg", que misteriosamente había surgido de la nada a las orillas del continente.

En la peripecia de esa fortaleza, la que alguna vez fue territorio fértil, se convirtió en una zona de desechos debido a una potente magia negra que emanaba de las murallas... No existía el día ni la noche en esos dominios, el cielo se veía como si estuviera bañado de sangre, y con la atmósfera repleta de un denso gas toxico, que la tierra pronto se volvió estéril que ninguna vegetación crecía allí.

¿Pero quien gobernada en la siniestra fortaleza en medio de ese terreno inhabitable? La causante de estas catástrofes era una hermosa elfa oscura llamada Origa Discordia, quien estaba proporcionándoles a los seres malvados de su reino un basto poder con su magia negra que estaba extendiéndose como una neblina imparable. Todos sus súbditos aprovecharon sus ventajas, atacando en conjunto con su ejercito de elfos oscuros, hasta que la Gran Elfa llamada Celestine Lucullus termino organizando personalmente a los guerreros de todas las naciones atacadas para formar una poderosa alianza compuesta por siete fortalezas indestructibles.

Esta alianza termino ganando incontables batallas contra esas legiones de monstruos y elfos oscuros, obligando a la Reina Origa Discordia el uso de mercenarios que pronto, se incremento gradualmente para compensar sus perdidas. Ellos eran simples ladrones, que vivían del dinero que recibían y que solo buscaban entretenimiento… Aun así, esos mercenarios no solían ser mas que criminales controlados, unidos y organizados bajo el liderazgo de un único guerrero, nombrado Comandante Supremo del Kuroinu Demonic Army.

Su nombre era Volt…

Repugnantemente ambicioso como ningún otro en ese mundo, no había demorado en desertar junto con todos sus mercenarios, traicionando a la Reina Origa Discordia y su subordinada Chloe; quienes sufrieron incontables violaciones hasta convertirse en unas esclavas sexuales. El General Volt termino provocando un anormal numero de naciones recién creadas, proclamando el "Imperio del Sexo" en donde todas las mujeres debieran satisfacer los deseos sexuales de cualquier hombre que así lo desee. Esta proclama hizo que sus legiones crecieran alarmantemente, hasta desatar una nueva gran invasión que significo numerosas derrotas para Celestine Lucullus.

Como en un efecto domino, sus siete "indestructibles" fortalezas se desmoronaron al recibir la invasion imparable del Kuroinu Demonic Army; que estuvieron beneficiados de las traiciones de los jerarcas mas importantes de cada guerrera, masacrando a todos sus legiones y forzando a todas las mujeres consideradas botín de guerra a la esclavitud sexual. Todas sus naciones conquistadas se anexaron rápidamente al Imperio del Sexo; consiguiéndose que la atractiva Gran Elfa poseedora del alma de la Diosa Laurendeau, lo decretara oficialmente después de ser violada en reiteradas ocasiones por sus mismos súbditos corrompidos.

Con el derrumbe de su ultima fortaleza capital, y Celestine Lucullus convertida en el preciado símbolo del Imperio del Sexo, no había ninguna oposición que pudiese detener al General Volt en su ambiciosa cruzada de conquista territorial en todo el mundo…

Al menos, eso creían ingenuamente en ese momento…

* * *

Sistema Pantoran

En el 20 ABY, toda la galaxia se encontraba prácticamente destrozada en el conflicto que estaba propagándose sin control como una epidemia entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. El carismático Conde Dooku lideraba al Movimiento Secesionista, arrastrando con la impresionante oratoria de rebeldía a miles de sistemas estelares descontentos con el Senado Galáctico en Coruscant, prometiendo a sus afiliados un nuevo sistema de gobierno en que cada planeta tendría su autonomía. Los encarnizados enfrentamientos entre el Gran Ejercito de la Republica; comandados por los Caballeros Jedi, y el Ejercito Droide Separatista que se encontraba comandado por los Acólitos Oscuros, hicieron que cientos de civilizaciones fuesen devastadas, tanto que muchas no se recuperarían de las secuelas de la guerra durante mucho tiempo.

En la vanguardia de los separatistas por la supremacía galáctica, se encontraba bajo el mando de la Octava Flota Separatista un joven chiss llamado Dagorhir, quien era un Acolito Oscuro entrenado personalmente por el Conde Dooku. Pese a su juventud al ser reclutado poco después de la Batalla de Geonosis, demostró ser un oponente demasiado peligroso como sanguinario en sus encuentros con los Caballeros Jedi, siendo el alumno ejemplar del Lord Sith por sus habilidades en la Forma II Makashi. Sus cabellos cortos eran negros como la noche, con su piel azulada característico de los chiss, además de los ojos escarlata que eran menos escalofriantes gracias a esas pupilas negras. A diferencia de otros acólitos oscuros, su vestimenta era una resistente armadura ligera negra con el escudo blanco de la Alianza Separatista, grabada en ambas hombreras de acero.

Su maestro le había entregado una orden especial que era la invasión del planeta Pantora, en conjunto con las guerrillas locales pro-separatistas para derrocar al Barón Papanoida, e instaurar en su reemplazo un régimen que pudiera obedecer a la Alianza Separatista... Una misión demasiado sencilla, aunque nunca espero que se encontraría con demasiadas dificultades en su camino, cuando su flota separatista fue atacada por varios destructores estelares clase Venator que estaban aguardando su llegada, en una trampa que había sido preparada con anticipación.

Para ese entonces, se encontraba meditando en su acorazado insignia clase Providencia sumamente concentrado, hasta cuando comenzaron las turbulencias ante el fuego láser del enemigo. Un pequeño holograma se apareció en frente suyo, apareciendo un droide de combate comandante OOM que hizo un saludo militar, mientras a su alrededor iban corriendo muy aterrorizados varios droides de combate pilotos; haciendo que el Acolito Oscuro frunciera su ceño ante su evidente incompetencia ante esta clase de situaciones.

—Uh, señor… Tenemos un pequeñito problema en estos momentos —decia el droide con su monótona voz.

—¿Cuál es ese problema, OOM-9? —pregunto Dagorhir de forma calmada.

—Hemos sido emboscados por ocho cruceros estelares clase Venator de la Republica, señor… ¡En este momento nos encontramos rodeados!.

—¡Ordénales a toda la Octava Flota que intenten abrir una brecha para retirarnos del sistema Pantoran! —ordeno firmemente.

De repente, una turbulencia mas fuerte sacudió su acorazado insignia, haciendo que el joven chiss se tambaleara en su habitación, mientras empezaban a sonar las alarmas de emergencia. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con docenas de droides de batalla corriendo por los pasillos; pero antes de moverse, sintio una perturbacion en la Fuerza. Entrecerrando sus frios ojos cuando identifico la presencia de sus enemigos mas odiados.

—¡Por favor, dime que no nos abordaron, OOM-9! —exclamo Dagorhir perdiendo su paciencia.

—¡Tres Jedis y varios escuadrones de soldados clones están abordándonos desde una corbeta!… S-Se encuentran en el pasillo 294, pero no tiene porque preocuparse, tenemos la situación controlada.

—¡¿Cómo demonios permitiste que nos abordaran fácilmente, pedazo de chatarra?! —gritaba el joven chiss enfurecido, buscando su sable de luz de hoja doble giratorio—. Supongo que tendré que detenerlos antes que se apoderen de mi destructor.

Dagorhir salio de su habitación oscura, encontrándose afuera con veinte comandos droide en formación aguardando ordenes, haciéndole a su Capitán una seña de mano para que lo siguieran; mientras las turbulencias se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes ahora que estaba librándose una batalla dentro del acorazado insignia. Los droides de batalla B1 corrían en formaciones completas por todas partes con rifles bláster E-5, intentando asegurar los lugares considerados de vital importancia; mientras otros, fueron enviados para reforzar sus defensas que estaban retrocediendo o siendo aniquilados.

—Señor, los intrusos se encuentran en el hangar de suministros. Nuestras fuerzas se mantienen firmes, pero necesitan refuerzos para contenerlos —informo OOM-9 desde su holopad.

—¡Envia algunos Droidekas para que detengan su avanzada, tomare un camino alternativo para sorprenderlos! —exclamo Dagorhir.

—¡Roger, Roger! —respondio el droide antes de desaparecer el holograma.

Siguiendo un camino alternativo para sorprenderlos en su retaguardia; encontrando en un pasillo una montonera de droides destruidos por fuego intenso de ametralladora. Dagorhir camino tranquilamente a través de los escombros de sus soldados aniquilados sin pausa ni ceremonia, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción por esos senderos que sabia que debían conducir al hangar de suministros, mientras sus droides comandos estaban en su delantera con sus rifles bláster E-5 preparados para el enfrentamiento. La ultima información entregada por OOM-9, le advirtieron que los molestos intrusos se trataban nada mas ni nada menos que los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Alfa, y esto, prácticamente empeoraba bastante su situación; además de tener que lidiar personalmente contra tres Jedis.

En el hangar de suministros, se encontraron con un intenso enfrentamiento entre los veintitres comandos clones que estaban exterminando a cuarenta droides de batalla B1, mientras que en medio de este combate se encontraban dos atractivas jóvenes Padawan que reconoció inmediatamente a simple vista: la mirialana Barriss Offee, y la fastidiosa togruta Ahsoka Tano.

Esta ultima especialmente, en compañía de su igualmente fastidioso maestro Anakin Skywalker, provocaron que la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes sufriera una serie de derrotas importantes, inclinandose desfavorablemente la balanza a favor de la Republica Galáctica. Los Acólitos Oscuros mas experimentados fracasaron en matarlos a ambos; incluyéndose en sus pocos duelos de sables con esta irritante hembra togruta. Aunque nunca tuvo el privilegio de encontrarse con su maestro frente a frente, quien se había ganado una reputación entre sus compañeros separatistas.

Acercándose lentamente hacia ellas, mientras que los comandos droides se dispersaban a su alrededor. Dos comandos clones quienes se percataron de su presencia trataron de interponerse en su camino; aunque ambos terminaron siendo estrangulados lentamente con la Fuerza. Cayendo sus cadáveres en el momento cuando las Padawans se percataron de la presencia del Acolito Oscuro, que habia encendido una hoja de plasma de su sable de luz.

—¡El Consejo Jedi es bastante estupido para enviar a dos jovencitas a mi acorazado insignia! —exclamo Dagorhir con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Puedo saber porque todos ustedes se encuentran aquí como invitados inesperados?.

—Podria decirse que nos adelantamos cuando recibimos información de inteligencia de que invadirías el planeta Pantora —respondio Ahsoka desafiantemente—. Sabemos sobre tus intenciones de asesinar a los gobernantes, para reemplazarlos por pantoranos simpatizantes a los separatistas.

—Bueno, estamos concientes que nuestra contrainteligencia no es perfecta, pero esto no responde mi pregunta… ¿Por qué abordaron mi acorazado insignia? —pregunto el joven chiss calmadamente—. Déjeme adivinar, quieren capturarme para responder por las innumerables masacres que he cometido contra rebeliones en planetas bajo ocupación separatista, ¿no es verdad?.

El Acolito Oscuro observo de reojo a Barriss Offee, que intentaba controlar su furia, sosteniendo su sable de luz con demasiada fuerza mientras le dirigia una mirada de profundo odio en esos hermosos ojos azules.

—¿Aun me tienes rencor por lo sucedido en tu planeta natal? —el joven chiss sonrió, dándole una mirada siniestra—. Esa ultima rebelión de mirialanos buscaban su muerte con sus acciones terroristas en contra de la Alianza Separatista. Además, el Virrey Nute Gunray me ordeno masacrarlos en su escondite… Dejame refrescar mi memoria, ¿acaso tu padre y tu madre, miembros activos de la organización terrorista, se encontraban entre la pila de muertos que he dejado?.

—T-Te haré pagar por asesinar a mis padres, maldito monstruo —murmuro Barriss mientras apretaba sus dientes.

—Barriss, recuerda porque nos encontramos aquí… No permitas que esas venenosas palabras te afecten —dijo Ahsoka, en un intento de calmarla.

—L-Lo siento muchísimo por desobedecer esas ordenes, Ahsoka… ¡PERO ESTO ES PERSONAL!.

Lanzándose enfurecida sobre Dagorhir para chocar sus sables de luz, mientras cinco comandos droide interceptaron rápidamente a Ahsoka Tano usando sus vibro-espadas; manteniéndose el resto cerca del joven chiss por si necesitaba refuerzos. Los comandos droide eran considerados entre aliados y enemigos los mas peligrosos de todo el Ejercito Droide Separatista, esquivando el sable de luz de la togruta mientras se movian muy ágilmente saltando o rodando; aunque la joven Padawan de Anakin Skywalker igualmente era un desafió peligroso que no podía tomarse fácilmente.

Dagorhir bloqueaba sin demasiado esfuerzo todos los movimientos predecibles de la Padawan mirialana, moviéndose elegantemente en una posición que el Conde Dooku le había enseñado; empuñando su sable de luz con una mano derecha y con su otra mano izquierda manteniéndola en la espalda. Su estrategia de romper su concentración había resultado con sus palabras que hirieron a su enemiga, aprovechándose de esos impulsos mientras Barriss Offee no paraba de embestir su sable de luz de forma furiosa. Aunque el Acolito Oscuro termino llevándose una sorpresa, cuando su oponente había extraído de sus oscuras vestimentas otro sable de luz color azul, sintiéndose obligado a encender la segunda hoja de plasma de su sable de luz doble.

—Eres una chica demasiado traviesa, Barriss… Si no te conociera, te diría que estas tratando de matarme —exclamo Dagorhir con un tono burlón.

—No pienses que tendrás una muerte rápida, me asegurare de que sufras lentamente por todos mis compatriotas asesinados —amenazo Barriss, agitando su sable de luz con furia.

—Nunca me imagine que me tendrías demasiado odio, Barriss… Puedo sentir todos esos deseos de matarme, esos deseos de hacerme suplicar misericordia mientras usas tu sable de luz para amputar mis extremidades —dijo Dagorhir mientras esquivaba todos sus ataques usando sus buenos reflejos—. Lo divertido de todo, es que deseas disfrutar mi agonía hasta tener un orgasmo…

Manejando su sable de luz de doble hoja con sus dos manos, contraatacando con una sonrisa maliciosa entredientes mientras Barriss Offee retrocedía intentando detener sus ofensivas que estaban viniendo por todas partes. A pocos metros, Ahsoka Tano cortaba en pedazos a los últimos comandos droide que quedaban, corriendo inmediatamente en cuanto se percato que su mejor amiga se encontraba en problemas. Aunque los droides comando que aun estaban protegiendo al joven chiss intervinieron disparando sus rifles bláster E-5, la heroica togruta devolvía fácilmente sus disparos en el camino, convirtiendose cada uno de sus atacantes metalicos en una pila de escombros a sus pies…

Pero en medio de la pelea, un comando droide cortado por la mitad que aun continuaba en funcionamiento, se arrastro lentamente hacia Ahsoka Tano con su vibro-espada aprovechándose de que estuviera distraída, saltando encima suyo poniendole su cuchilla en su garganta, mientras sus compañeros rápidamente le arrebataron su sable de luz.

—¡Sueltenme, malditos clankers! —exclamo Ahsoka, mientras un comando droide le apuntaba a su cabeza.

—¡Tu compañera se encuentra en problemas, Barriss! —exclamo Dagorhir, parando su sable de luz mientras sus rostros estaban cerca el uno al otro—. Una simple orden, y mis comandos droide harán pedazos a esa molesta togruta… Ordénale a tus clones que arrojen sus armas de inmediato.

—¡No lo escuches, Barriss! —Ahsoka intentaba liberarse, pero el comando droide en su espalda se mostró mas firme, presionando hasta hacerle un pequeño corte con su vibro-espada.

Barriss Offee se mostró indecisa en tomar una decisión sobre si rendirse o condenar a su mejor amiga ante esos comando droide, mientras que un centenar de superdroides de combate B2 llegaban desde la retaguardia marchando lentamente en formaciones de combate; como también tres droides cangrejos LM-432 que aplastaban en su avanzada los escombros de los droides de batalla B1. Los comandos clones se vieron superados al encontrarse ahora rodeados por los numerosos refuerzos enemigos; aunque estos no se mostraron nerviosos o atemorizados, apuntando sus rifles bláster DC-15A en contra de las fuerzas separatistas que esperaban ordenes del Acolito Oscuro.

—Prometeme que no lastimaras a Ahsoka —murmuro Barriss, apagando su sable de luz.

—No te preocupes, mantendré honorablemente mi promesa —dijo Dagorhir con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Todos arrojen sus armas de inmediato! —exclamo la joven mirialana, entregando su sable de luz a un comando droide—. Nos rendimos ante ustedes...

Los comandos clones estuvieron dudando unos momentos si obedecer su orden o no, hasta cuando observaron sorprendidos a su comandante dejando caer la ametralladora a sus pies... Después de unos momentos, todos los soldados bajo su mando dejaron caer sus rifles bláster para levantar sus manos en señal de rendición, mientras que los superdroides de combate B2 se acercaron precavidamente apuntándoles con sus bláster de muñeca… Barriss Offee cayo de rodillas ante el joven Acolito Oscuro, permitiendo someterse ante dos comandos droide que la encañonaron con sus rifles bláster E-5 directamente a su cabeza.

—Una sabia decisión, Padawan —dijo Dagorhir, recibiendo de un droide de batalla B1 los sables de luz arrebatados—. Desde ahora, sus destinos quedaran en manos de mi maestro, el Conde Dooku… Serán prisioneros de guerra de la Alianza Separatista, pero no deben preocuparse, seremos muy misericordiosos con ustedes.

Caminando con arrogancia hacia Ahsoka Tano, recibiendo de parte de la togruta una mirada de desprecio. El Acolito Oscuro recogió una vibro-espada de los escombros, observando por unos momentos su atractivo cuerpo de pies a cabeza mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora ella estaba a su merced, y podia hacer cualquier cosa con su prisionera, acariciandole con la hoja de su vibro-espada su mejilla izquierda, para después provocarle un corte pequeño que hizo estremecerla de dolor.

—Eres una togruta demasiado atractiva… Es una lastima que mi maestro me ordene asesinarte cuando se entere que ustedes son mis prisioneros —murmuro Dagorhir, inclinandose para lamer su hilito de sangre. Dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva, para despues mirar fijamente esos ojos azules que tenian una expresion de desagrado—. Pero… los separatistas podemos ser misericordiosos. Ustedes dos podrían unirse a nuestra cruzada libertadora para desaparecer de una vez por todas a la Republica Galáctica.

—Una generosa propuesta… pero nunca nos uniremos a unos monstruos ambiciosos —respondio Ahsoka desafiantemente.

—Es una lastima, podríamos habernos convertido en un excelente equipo liberando a la galaxia de la corrupción —Dagorhir inclino su cabeza con decepción, aunque luego su mirada se torno escalofriante mientras levantaba su vibro-espada—. Entonces no me queda otra opción mas que eliminarte…

Antes de que pudiera decapitarla en frente de todos, sorpresivamente había recibido directamente una fuerte patada en su cara sin poder identificar visualmente quien era; cayendo derribado mientras varios escuadrones de comandos clones entraban gritando violentamente por todas partes disparando contra los desprevenidos droides de batalla. La patada había dejado aturdido al Acolito Oscuro en el suelo, observando con su visión borrosa a una twi'lek hembra azul apuntándole con su sable de luz en el rostro, siendo acompañada de varios clones quienes hicieron pedazos a sus ultimos comandos droide.

—A-Aayla Secura… Realmente ese Consejo Jedi se esta convirtiendo en un dolor en el trasero —murmuro Dagorhir enfurecido, tratando de recurrir a su sable de luz, pero un disparo láser en su muñeca derecha hizo que se retorciera gritando de dolor.

—Comandante Bly, no era necesario disparar. Yo misma podría haberlo desarmado —le recrimino la twi'lek.

—Lo siento, General Secura —se disculpo el clon, escuchando de repente unas risas del Acolito Oscuro—. ¡¿De que te ríes, asqueroso separatista?!.

—No piensen que me atraparan tan fácilmente, sucias escorias —dijo el joven chiss, mirando de forma arrogante a la Jedi—. Díganme, ¿Cuánto tiempo pueden aguantar la respiración?.

Aayla Secura observo con sorpresa como un gas verdoso comenzaba a salir desde los conductos de ventilación del hangar de suministros; aprovechando el Acolito Oscuro su momento de distracción para empujarlos con la Fuerza, escabulléndose en medio de los disparos de los comandos clones hasta meterse dentro de un pasillo, donde fue cubierto por tres droidekas que aparecieron rodando con sus escudos deflectores.

—¡Todos regresen a la corbeta, nos retiramos! —exclamo Aayla, reuniéndose con las dos Padawans.

—¿No lo perseguiremos, maestra Secura? ¿Qué sucederá con nuestros sables de luz? —preguntaba Barriss Offee mientras corría junto a ella.

—¡Olvídense de Dagorhir, debemos retirarnos antes de que ese gas nervioso entre a nuestros pulmones!.

Las dos Padawans tenían una expresión de decepción en sus rostros, conteniendo su respiración mientras el gas nervioso estaba nublando poco a poco su camino... Mientras tanto, el joven chiss corría en dirección hacia la torre de mando, comunicándose con su droide Comandante OOM que se apareció en un pequeño holograma desde su holopad, hasta tropezar en el suelo cuando unas agresivas turbulencias sacudieron su acorazado insignia, provocados por el intenso fuego enemigo que nuevamente se había reiniciado.

—¡Señor, los intrusos han logrado escapar en su corbeta! —informo OOM-9 sentado dirigiendo la batalla, mientras dos superdroides de combate B2 estaban protegiéndolo detrás suyo—. ¡Hemos logrado romper el bloqueo, pero ahora están concentrando todo su fuego hacia nuestra nave insignia!.

—¡Que toda la flota separatista salte al hiperespacio de inmediato! —ordeno Dagorhir, intentando mantenerse de pie.

OOM-9 se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, atreviéndose a preguntar inocentemente con su voz monótona.

—Uhhh… ¿Donde se supone que deberiamos ir?.

—¡A CUALQUIER PARTE, SOLAMENTE SACANOS DE AQUÍ!.

Los droides pilotos comunicaron sus coordenadas que fueron escritas aleatoriamente al resto de la flota separatista, encendiendo todos los hiperimpulsores para desaparecer rápidamente del sistema Pantoran; abandonando a su suerte a varias fragatas estelares clase Munificente que se encontraban seriamente dañadas como para escapar con ellos, enfrentando su destrucción ante la escuadra de la Republica Galáctica que avanzaba disparando todos sus cañones.

Desde uno de estos destructores estelares clase Venator en la torre de mando. La Jedi Aayla Secura, que había regresado hace unos momentos, observaba con indiferencia de brazos cruzados la desesperada retirada de la Octava Flota Separatista, mientras las jóvenes Padawans Ahsoka Tano y Barriss Offee que estaban a su lado, contemplaron la destrucción de cuatro fragatas estelares clase Munificente que intentaban maniobrar en un ultimo intento de escapatoria.

—Ese asqueroso gusano de Dagorhir nuevamente se nos ha escurrido de nuestras manos —murmuro Ahsoka.

—Lo siento muchísimo, maestra Secura —se disculpo la miriliana—. Si hubiese ignorado sus palabras venenosas, tal vez…

—Eso ya no importa, joven Padawan —le interrumpio la twi'lek—. Es mi culpa haberte incluido en esta misión contra Dagorhir, aun conociendo lo ocurrido con tus padres asesinados y tu planeta natal.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —pregunto Ahsoka.

—Por el momento, nada mas que informarle al Consejo Jedi sobre nuestro fracaso… —respondio Aayla, cerrando sus ojos avellanas—. Pero no se preocupen, la proxima vez no cometeremos errores, y llevaremos a ese criminal de guerra ante la justicia.

Dagorhir había aprovechado que se encontraban viajando por el hiperespacio para hacer una visita a la enfermería que estaba integrada en su destructor insignia, recibiendo las curaciones en la muñeca derecha por un droide supervisor serie EV de color purpura, modificado especialmente para su servicio médico. El droide se divertía en provocarle intencionalmente algunos dolores en sus heridas al Acolito Oscuro; debido a su personalidad sádica y maliciosa recibida en su programación, hasta que su trabajo había terminado cuando su aacorazado insignia se detuvo frenéticamente de su salto por el hiperespacio.

—Señor, necesitamos su presencia en el puente de mando —pidio amablemente OOM-9 con un notable nerviosismo en su tono de voz.

—¿No podrían esperar un momento? —gruño Dagorhir hastiado.

—En serio, necesitamos que usted este aquí… —dijo OOM-9 con insistencia.

El Acolito Oscuro había exhalado un suspiro pesado, saliendo de la enfermería para subirse a un elevador mientras murmuraba insultos contra todo y todos; teniendo unos deseos de encender su sable de luz y destruir todo lo que se encontrara en el acorazado clase Providencia, bautizado como Bone Collector.

Nunca en su vida había tenido un pésimo día de mierda, comenzando felizmente con esa emboscada a su Octava Flota Separatista que seguramente habría tenido gravísimas perdidas por la batalla. Después tuvo que enfrentarse a dos molestas Padawans, quienes recibieron la desafortunada salvación de esa Maestra Jedi. Recibió una fuerte patada en su rostro, y para terminar, le dispararon en la muñeca derecha que estaría perjudicándolo un buen tiempo en duelos de sables de luz... Y aun quedaba presentarse en Serenno ante el Conde Dooku para reportarle personalmente de su fracaso en Pantora, dando por seguro que recibirá una buena descarga de Rayos de la Fuerza como castigo.

Llegando en cuestión de segundos al puente de mando, se encontró con OOM-9 que a diferencia de otros droides B1, se podía apreciar que estaba pintado con un camuflaje pixeleado entre beige y verde oscuro. Encontrándose demasiado ocupado evaluando los daños, mientras que los droides pilotos armaban un alboroto corriendo de un lado hacia otro comunicando ordenes.

—¿Qué demonios sucede ahora? —pregunto Dagorhir sumamente molesto.

—Hemos sufrido perdidas importantes en nuestra Octava Flota Separatista, señor… El enemigo ha destruido cuatro fragatas estelares clase Munificente, mientras el resto se encuentra levemente dañada —respondio OOM-9, levantándose del asiento del capitán para cuadrarse ante el.

—¿Esos serian…?.

—Dos cruceros clase Diamante, tres naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk, cuatro fragatas estelares clase Munificente, y dos naves de suplemento separatista. Nuestro acorazado insignia recibió gravísimos daños durante la batalla… Pero lo peor de todo, es que necesitara la Octava Flota Separatista un largo tiempo de reparaciones antes de saltar nuevamente al hiperespacio.

—¡Que buenas noticias me has dado! —exclamo Dagorhir con ironia—. ¿Y en donde nos encontramos? ¿Es un sistema separatista o de la república?.

—Uhhh… No lo sabemos —contesto con nerviosismo el droide, mientras observaba la mirada enfurecida del Acolito Oscuro—. E-Este sistema no se encuentra en nuestros registros... D-De hecho, estamos demasiado alejados que no podemos comunicarnos con nuestras fuerzas.

El Acolito Oscuro estaba sintiendo unos deseos enormes de decapitarlo con su sable de luz, mientras el pobre OOM-9 buscaba donde esconderse cuando observo su mirada enfurecida… Pero un droide piloto intervino oportunamente acercándose a Dagorhir, cuadrándose respetuosamente frente a su superior antes de entregarle su reporte.

—Señor, nuestra computadora ha escaneado un planeta cercano que no solamente ha detectado señales de vida, sino que también alberga una civilización.

—¿Algun rastro de la Republica Galáctica? —pregunto Dagorhir mientras se acerco a un proyector holográfico.

—Ninguna señal de ellos, señor.

Dagorhir observo detenidamente un holograma del planeta que estaban escaneando, sintiendo en ese momento una pequeña nostalgia por su apariencia que estaba recordándole muchísimo al planeta Naboo. OOM-9 se acerco tímidamente a su lado para sugerirle que enviarían a un pequeño grupo de droides sondas para obtener mas información sobre ese planeta desconocido; como también averiguar acerca de su civilización que la habitaba. Pero el Acolito Oscuro estaba sintiendo una curiosidad infantil de aventurarse en este extraño mundo descubierto, quedándose en silencio unos minutos hasta que tomo una decisión.

—Preparen mi transporte inmediatamente… Explorare personalmente este planeta.

* * *

Continente Serenus.

La noche era nítida y clara en el Imperio del Sexo del Emperador Volt, que se podía observar claramente las brillantes estrellas brillando en un territorio donde las mujeres eran obligadas a satisfacer sexualmente los caprichos de cualquier hombre como estaba decretado desde el establecimiento de la "Nacion de Servicio".

En un camino de tierra que conducía directamente al Reino de Feoh, un carruaje de prisioneros avanzaba lentamente con veinte jinetes escoltándolo a su alrededor; portando uno de ellos el estandarte rojo con la cabeza de un perro negro enfurecido y una espada matadragones. Se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que de los mercenarios del Kuroinu Demonic Army, quienes estaban protegiendo un invaluable cargamento enviado para el Primer Ministro Beasly, quien había gastado un dineral para divertirse dos semana con una de las mujeres mas codiciadas del continente: Chloe, la subordinada de la poderosa Reina Discordia Origa.

Nacida en un ambiente denigrante en un pequeño pueblo en los alrededores de Feoh, su padre era un asqueroso mercenario humano que maltrataba físicamente a su madre; quien era una amable elfa oscura que había sido raptada de su hogar en el bosque para convertirse en una esclava sexual. Desde pequeña, había soportado torturas inflingidas después de haber sido vendida a un poderoso masoquista llamado Sir John Mandeville, quien estuvo adoctrinándola para convertirse en la perfecta esclava sexual igual que su madre, hasta ser rescatada por la Reina Discordia Origa para ser su mas leal servidora.

Pese a ser mestiza, poseía demasiados rasgos raciales de elfa oscura que humana, con una fisonomía increíblemente voluptuosa que siempre estaba expuesto ante las miradas de todos; debido a una prohibición para las esclavas sexuales de cubrirse con cualquier vestimenta. Su delicada cabellera rubia estaba peinada con una cola de caballo, que era bastante alargada que bajaba casi hasta sus tobillos. Poseyendo unos encantadores ojos de un intenso color escarlata que parecían verdaderos rubís.

Después de estar viajando durante 48 horas desde la capital Thorn, Chloe aprovecho que el mercenario en frente suyo se durmiera profundamente en su guardia, sacando a escondidas de entre los dedos de su mano derecha un viejo pasador de cabello plateado. Durante su cautiverio en los calabozos había planificado su escapatoria para rescatar a la Reina Discordia Origa de las manos del Emperador Volt, así que no desaprovecharía el momento oportuno para abrir estos anticuados grilletes que lastimaban sus muñecas, concentrándose en profundo silencio durante quince minutos hasta conseguir liberar su mano izquierda.

—Ahora solamente me tomara unos veinte minutos mas para liberarme; es decir, diez en mi mano derecha, y cinco en cada tobillo —penso Chloe, calculadoramente sin quitar su mirada en el mercenario que estaba roncando—. Espero que este asqueroso hombre siga durmiendo en ese lapso de tiempo.

Luego de treinta minutos aproximadamente, un fuerte ruido había frenado a toda la caravana, alarmando a los mercenarios quienes observaron enmudecidos a la joven elfa oscura saltando ágilmente del carruaje blindado. Chloe tenia la esperanza de perderlos adentrándose en la oscuridad de un bosque, donde la madre naturaleza obstaculizaría a todos los caballos de esos hombres malvados que se verían resignados a seguirla a pie, corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas podían, mientras su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente cuando escuchaba los gritos enfurecidos de los mercenarios.

—¡No dejen que se escape, malditos idiotas! —exclamo un hombre de unos cuarenta años que sostenía una enorme hacha de guerra en sus manos—. ¡El Emperador Volt no dudara en asesinarnos a todos si perdemos a una de sus putas mas preciadas!.

Chloe saltaba con facilidad todos los obstáculos que se encontraba en su camino por el bosque, escuchando de pronto los gruñidos de unas bestias que eran cuatro hombres lobos que fueron liberados para la persecución, corriendo desesperadamente sin saber que hacer ante esos monstruos que eran perfectos rastreadores como tambien cazadores. La idea de rendirse iba rondando tentadoramente por su cabeza, aunque se habia mantenido firme cuando ella recordó el propósito por el cual buscaba escaparse de esos mercenarios, impulsándole a seguir corriendo por el bosque usando sus ultimas energías.

—N-No debo detenerme… Aunque mis pies no puedan seguir corriendo, debo seguir avanzando hasta librarme de ellos —penso Chloe, bloqueando en su mente el miedo que sentía en esos momentos y el cansancio con la imagen de su señora—. ¡Debo hacerlo por la Reina Origa!.

* * *

Descendiendo lentamente de las estrellas una gigantesca nave de ala doble, que había cubierto con su sombra una buena parte del bosque escogido para su aterrizaje en un claro lo suficientemente grande... Estas "libélulas" de metal eran conocidas en toda la galaxia como nave de desembarco C-9979, construidas originalmente para la temible Federación de Comercio por parte de la Ingeniería Haor Chall y posteriormente usados en cantidades gigantescas por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para las Guerras Clon.

Aunque estos transportes comúnmente tenían un color bermejo, la nave de desembarco C-9979 que había visitado el continente de Serenus se diferenciaba por ser el transporte favorito de Dagorhir, pintado con un extraño camuflaje pixeleado azu y grisl; además de haber sido modificado con un resistente escudo de energía, como también un aumento considerable de torretas y cañones laser para su defensa.

La gigantesca libélula de metal abrió sus compuertas para permitirles descender por su rampa un escuadrón de cuarenta droides de batalla B1 en formación en columna de a cuatro hileras, siguiéndoles detrás suyo Dagorhir que estaba concentrado en su holopad recibiendo las ubicaciones de los lugares mas cercanos que contuvieran mayores formas de vida, acompañado de OOM-9 que estaba armado con su blaster E-5.

—Hay una ciudad que se encuentra a unos veinte kilómetros de aquí —murmuro Dagorhir, cubierto con una tunica negra hasta su cabeza—. Lo investigaremos sin que se percaten de nuestra presencia.

—¿Por qué no interactuamos con ellos, señor? —pregunto OOM-9—. Estos nativos podrían ser pacíficos.

—O unos piratas, mercenarios, criminales o simplemente unos habitantes hostiles —respondio Dagorhir, apagando su holopad—. Antes de realizar cualquier movimiento, debemos asegurarnos primero quienes están viviendo en este planeta.

Haciendo una seña de mano a su escuadrón de droides de batalla B1 que marcharon en perfecta sincronización hacia el bosque tenebroso. Dejo que la nave de desembarco C-9979 quedara protegido afuera por dos docenas de superdroides de combate B2, quienes lo rodearon en un perimetro.

Durante unos cincuenta minutos de caminata, todo había sido silencio absoluto que el Acolito Oscuro disfrutaba... Pero esa tranquilidad seria interrumpida cuando algunos de sus estupidos droides comenzaron a distraerse jugando con luciérnagas, o comentando sobre los animales pequeños que se encontraban en su camino. Dagorhir podría tolerar esto con solamente ignorarlos haciendo oídos sordos, pero, la gota que había derramado su vaso fue cuando todos estos clankers empezaron a cantar alegremente una divertida marcha, consiguiendo finalmente sacarlo de sus casillas.

Los droides de batalla B1 eran considerados en todo el Ejercito Droide Separatista; y en casi toda la galaxia, como los mas incompetentes. Teniendo ellos un comportamiento bastante inmaduro a tiempo completo; además de que eran unos pésimos combatientes si no estaban en superioridad numérica contra los soldados clones. Si el General Grievous los encontraba fastidiosos al punto de destruirlos cuando estaba muy molesto, Dagorhir no era muy indiferente en enfadarse ante sus comportamientos infantiles, aunque poseía un autocontrol admirable como para no llegar a cortarlos con su sable de luz.

—¡¿Podrian callarse, montón de chatarras?! —grito Dagorhir con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, que se escucho en todo el bosque—. Recuerden que nos encontramos en una misión de exploración, así que si se atreven a seguir cantando, les juro que…

De repente, una desesperada voz femenina había interrumpido sus palabras antes de que pudiera terminar, haciéndole una seña de mano a sus droides para que guardaran silencio, escuchando unas suplicas que eran acompañado de varias risas masculinas burlescas.

—Parece que alguien se encuentra en problemas, señor —dijo OOM-9 detrás suyo—. Mis sensores me indican que vienen desde el oeste, a unos 400 metros.

—Si… es mejor que investiguemos para averiguar de que se trata —murmuro Dagorhir, volteándose hacia su escuadron—. ¡Ocúltense todos en los alrededores! ¡Si hay problemas, mátenlos a todos!

—¡Roger, Roger! —exclamaron al unísono.

Siguiendo esos desesperados gritos femeninos, mientras que sus droides de batalla se dispersaban. A unos metros se encontró con docenas de hombres con armas primitivas como espadas y hachas de acero, que estaban rodeando a una hermosa chica rubia de piel morena y con extrañas orejas puntiagudas, que estaba completamente desnuda contra un árbol mientras forcejeaba desesperadamente contra dos hombres de aspecto desagradable.

Uno de estos humanos, que tenia el aspecto de ser el líder, se desabrocho su pantalón en frente de esa chica con una sonrisa maliciosa entredientes. Aunque la fiesta pronto se arruinaría cuando el joven chiss se apareció de entre las sombras, caminando como un misterioso monje hasta detenerse a pocos metros de ellos.

—Oye Hicks, ¿Quién es ese? —pregunto uno de los mercenarios, interrumpiendo a su líder que estaba a punto de sacar su miembro.

El Acolito Oscuro se había quitado la capucha para revelar su identidad, mientras los mercenarios concentraron toda su atención en aquel enigmático visitante, soltando bruscamente a la joven elfa oscura que había caído sentada contra el suelo.

—¡Es una suerte que me haya encontrado rápidamente con unos nativos! —exclamo el joven chiss con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quién demonios eres tu? —pregunto el jefe de los mercenarios, que tenia cabellos castaños, vestido con una chaqueta verde sin mangas; dejando a la vista sus pectorales desnudos, además de unos pantalones cafés oscuros y botas negras.

—Por ese extraño símbolo que llevan algunos en sus hombreras, me imagino que son alguna clase de organización criminal o un ejercito —dijo Dagorhir, acariciando su barbilla.

—¡Somos el invencible Kuroinu Demonic Army del Imperio del Sexo! —respondio el castaño con soberbia—. Repetiré nuevamente la pregunta… ¿Quién demonios eres tu?.

—Soy Dagorhir, un representante de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y un Acolito Oscuro bajo las ordenes del Conde Dooku —respondio el joven chiss con una mirada indiferente—. Ahora pueden decirme, ¿donde me encuentro en estos momentos?.

—¿ Confederación de Sistemas Independientes? ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?! —exclamo el mercenario con una sonrisa burlona, mientras sus compañeros estallaban de risa—. Estas en el continente Serenus, en los dominios del Rey Mercenario Volt.

—Hmm, estos idiotas desconocen sobre la existencia de la Alianza Separatista, así que tampoco deben saber sobre la Republica Galáctica… Entonces esta galaxia se encuentra demasiado lejos del borde exterior —penso Dagorhir, viéndose interrumpido por uno de los mercenarios que se acerco con su enorme hacha de guerra.

—Si no has venido a rescatar a nuestra puta de orejas puntiagudas, mejor lárgate si no quieres salir lastimado, azulito —amenazo con una mueca divertida.

—¿Te refieres a esa chica desnuda?

Dagorhir habia observado detenidamente a la elfa oscura que estaba cubriendo sus partes intimas aun sentada en el suelo, con una expresión confundida en esos hermosos ojos escarlatas intensos. Debía reconocer que era bastante atractiva, tanto por la belleza de su exoticos rasgos, como por su increíble cuerpo voluptuoso… Pero, por alguna extraña razón, tenia una sensación de que esta chica de orejas puntiagudas no era una esclava cualquiera, sino que era alguien demasiado importante en el pasado que por circunstancias desconocidas había caído en desgracia.

— _La mente de esa chica parece contener mucha mas información sobre este planeta, a diferencia de este monton de estupidos… Quizas deberia rescatarla_ —Dagorhir habia salido de sus pensamientos, mirando seriamente a los mercenarios—. Lo siento mucho, pero deberé confiscársela… Ahora su esclava pasa a ser propiedad de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes.

—¡Cerrare esa maldita boca de una vez por todas!.

Antes de que el mercenario pudiera tocarlo con su arma primitiva, repentinamente sintió una misteriosa fuerza que estaba estrangulandolo, soltando su hacha y cayendo de rodillas en frente del Acolito Oscuro que estaba mirándolo con indiferencia a sus ojos. Los mercenarios se miraban unos a otros muy confundidos sin saber que le estaba sucediendo a su compañero, hasta que este termino cayendo sin signos de vida, siendo su cadáver pisoteado por Dagorhir que se acerco lentamente hacia el grupo de criminales.

—¿S-Sera alguna clase de hechicero? —tartamudeo uno de los mercenarios, que iba retrocediendo de miedo.

—¡Hombres lobos, maten a ese bastardo! —exclamo Hicks, apuntando con su dedo índice.

Los cuatro hombres lobos corrieron enfurecidos a gran velocidad hacia Dagorhir; quien no se mostraba intimidado ante estas enormes criaturas que tenian inmensas garras afiladas que podían despedazar fácilmente a una persona. Aunque cuando estuvieron a solo unos pocos centímetros, fueron ellos quienes resultados despedazados por una hoja de plasma roja carmesí de su sable de luz de hoja doble giratorio, escuchándose sus alaridos de dolor mientras sus cuerpos eran cortados por la mitad o decapitados.

—¿P-pero que es esa cosa que tiene en su mano? —murmuro Hicks, apenas sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Han terminado colmando mi paciencia —dijo Dagorhir, encendiendo su otra hoja de plasma—. ¡Les mostrare lo que sucede cuando provocan a un Acolito Oscuro!.

Corriendo hacia el ataque con una velocidad increible, y cortando facilmente la espada que había desenvainado Hicks para defenderse. El sucio jefe del grupo de mercenarios había gritado de dolor cuando el Acolito Oscuro le había amputado sus dos piernas con un solo movimiento, retorciéndose en el suelo mientras sus camaradas quienes se envalentonaron y decidieron acudir en su ayuda, rodearon al misterioso guerrero con armadura negro.

Para su sorpresa cuando se abalanzaron sobre el, sus armas blancas fueron cortadas como si fuesen de madera, siendo asesinados sin ninguna misericordia por el joven chiss que agitaba su sable de luz violentamente contra sus cuerpos. Algunos de ellos fueron levantados con la Fuerza, solo para ser estrellados contra el suelo o ser atravesados por su hoja de plasma, mientras que los demas fueron descuartizados, cortados por la mitad, o simplemente decapitados si "tenian suerte".

Los cobardes que no quisieron enfrentarse al extraño, intentaron regresar corriendo a su caravana que estaba esperándolos a un kilometro de donde se encontraban. Pero, estos se detuvieron paralizados en cuanto observaron salir de entre la oscuridad del bosque a los droides de batalla B1 que estuvieron rodeándolos todo este tiempo, marchando sincronizadamente mientras disparaban a discreción sus blasters.

—¡No dejen a ninguno con vida! —exclamo OOM-9, disparándole un tiro láser en la cabeza a un mercenario que intento atacarlo con su espada.

Los droides de batalla B1 acribillaron a cada mercenario que se encontraban en su camino; sin perdonar a quienes se habían rendido alzando sus manos para suplicarles desesperadamente a gritos misericordia. Chloe se arrastro hasta apoyarse hasta el tronco de un arbol, observando horrorizada a estas maquinas que asesinaban a sus torturadores, pero quien estaba provocándole un escalofríos era ese joven chiss que continuaba "jugando" con sus victimas, cortando todas sus extremidades como si fuese un pequeño niño arrancandole las alas a unas moscas para que tuvieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien que fuese extremadamente sanguinario y sin ninguna pizca de misericordia con sus enemigos; ni siquiera Volt era tan despiadado como para llegar a ese sadismo extremo que tenia este extraño chico de piel azulada. Y aunque sonaba demasiado estupido, llegaba a tener compasión por todos esos hombres violadores que gritaban en agonia retorciéndose en el suelo, mientras que otros estaban gritando de terror, tratando de escapar de su verdugo; que estaba disfrutando demasiado en asesinarlos a sangre fria, con una macabra sonrisa entredientes mientras agitaba velozmente su sable de luz.

Chloe cerro fuertemente sus ojos, temblando de miedo mientras tapaba sus oídos para no seguir viendo ni escuchando ese dantesco infierno en el que se encontraba… Y cuando toda la matanza había terminado, Dagorhir camino sobre la hierva ensangrentada, pisando los cadáveres de todos los mercenarios brutalmente asesinados por su mano o por los droides. Acercándose hacia Hicks que se arrastraba a duras penas intentando escapar de el, hasta que se detuvo cuando sintió una bota negra pisando su espalda.

—¡P-Por favor, ten misericordia! —exclamo el mercenario con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—No debes preocuparte, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte con mis propias manos —dijo Dagorhir apagando el sable de luz, aunque chasqueo sus dedos esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero dejare que mis droides se ocupen de ti…

Retirandose serenamente, dejando que una docena de droides de batalla B1 se encargaran del desafortunado mercenario con sus rifles bláster E-5 listos para su ejecucion... El Acolito Oscuro se acerco a la joven elfa oscura hasta detenerse en frente de ella, mirándola con indiferencia mientras que ella aun continuaba temblando de miedo como una niña pequeña.

—¡Oye, esclava!… te ordeno inmediatamente que me mires a los ojos —exclamo con voz firme.

Chloe había abierto sus ojos lentamente, estremeciéndose en todo su cuerpo cuando se encontró con la mirada fría del joven chiss que estaba parado en frente suyo. Quedandose paralizada ante esos escalofriantes ojos inyectados de sangre, que ni siquiera podia pronunciar alguna palabra para suplicarle piedad. OOM-9 se acerco detrás del Acolito Oscuro, cuadrándose firmemente antes de romper aquel silencio que tenían ambos jóvenes de diferentes mundos, mientras su escuadrón acribillaban a los pocos mercenarios que se encontraban heridos

—¡Señor, hemos eliminado a todos los nativos hostiles! —dijo el droide comandante, mirando por unos momentos a la chica de orejas puntiagudas—. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?.

—Como he dicho anteriormente, ella es propiedad de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, y podría sernos de mucha utilidad para nosotros en este planeta inexplorado —murmuro Dagorhir, mientras dos droides de batalla B1 levantaron de sus muñecas a la elfa oscura—. ¡Regresemos a la nave de desembarco! Nuestra expedición ha terminado por ahora…


	2. Un nuevo mundo

Luego de haberse contactado con los primeros nativos de este planeta desconocido; y de haberlos masacrado sin ninguna misericordia. La expedición del Acolito Oscuro había concluido con resultados demasiado positivos de lo esperado, regresando con su nutrido escuadrón de droides de batalla B1 que marchaban sincronizadamente por el tenebroso bosque hacia su nave de desembarco.

Su joven elfa oscura, que fue tomada como su prisionera hace unos momentos; y que además, era la única sobreviviente de la horrible matanza de la cual había sido testigo. Estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir resistiéndose hasta conseguir su anhelada libertad, resignándose a seguirles sin haber pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante el camino, y haciéndose demasiadas preguntas mientras tenia la mirada concentrada en el siniestro muchacho que estaba cubierto por su túnica negra de pies a cabeza.

Por la piel azulada y esos escalofriantes ojos inyectados de sangre que brillaban en la oscuridad, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que podría ser un poderoso demonio nacido desde las profundidades del inframundo. Su poderosa "espada de fuego" y esas misteriosas habilidades como el estrangular a un hombre sin usar las manos, eran en su opinión, demasiado demoníacas para ser considerado uno de ellos. Pero su aspecto casi humano no concordaba con las características horripilantes de esos demonios que tuvo el desagrado de conocer, que tenían bestiales colmillos en su dentadura y unos gigantescos cuernos negros saliendo de sus cabezas calvas… ¿Podrá ser un mestizo entre un demonio y una mujer humana? ¿O acaso pertenecía a una especie que se encontraba en peligro de extinción?.

¿Y que había sobre sus terribles subordinados metálicos? Sinceramente no podía encontrar a ninguna especie de su mundo que tuviese sus similitudes, teniendo la altura y apariencia de un humano; aunque sus cuerpos eran bastante esqueléticos, carentes de órganos, de color beige, y de "ojos" negros en sus cabezas alargadas y puntiagudas que no mostraban ninguna expresión. Su comandante, que no se despegaba nunca del joven azulado, era el único con una característica diferente al resto, con esos colores beige y verde oscuro mezclados en todo su cuerpo.

Finalmente, cuando su camino había terminado en un claro del bosque tenebroso, la joven elfa oscura observo impresionada una gigantesca "fortaleza de metal" de extraña apariencia, protegida en sus alrededores por intimidantes "hombres" mas voluminosos que sus captores con aspecto "debilucho", que tenían una resistente armadura de plata opaca con una luz roja brillando en su pecho; casi cerca de su extraña cabeza sin cuello.

El Acolito Oscuro exhalo un suspiro mientras se bajo la capucha negra de su cabeza. Pero antes de ingresar con OOM-9 a su nave de desembarco, llamo a un superdroide de batalla B2-HA, que se diferenciaba de sus compañeros al tener integrado en su brazo izquierdo un poderoso cañon Homing Torpedo.

—Encargate de mantener retenida a nuestra prisionera. Si intenta escapar, dispárale en sus piernas con tu blaster, pero procura no matarla.

—¡Roger, Roger! —respondio con una voz gruesa y metálica.

Chloe levanto su mirada ante esta imponente criatura metálica que estaba parado en frente suyo, mientras que el Acolito Oscuro se adentraba en las entrañas de su fortaleza metálica; ignorando por completo a todos los droides de batalla de seguridad OOM que se cuadraban con respeto ante su presencia.

—Señor, requieren de su presencia en la sala de control de inmediato —dijo OOM-9 con un tono tímido, retrocediendo varios pasos cuando el joven chiss había frenado con una mirada enfadada en sus ojos—. U-Usted tiene un mensaje importante de su Octava Flota Separatista… E-Es el Capitán Mar Tuuk.

— _¡¿Acaso el fastidioso neimoidiano no puede dejarme tranquilo por unos momentos?!_ —penso Dagorhir frunciendo su ceño.

Caminando rápidamente a la sala de control, mientras estaba murmurando palabras groseras en su extraño idioma natal con una expresión enfurecida en su rostro. Cuando ingreso al cerebro de su nave de desembarco, inmediatamente se había sentado frente a un modelo antiguo del famoso Holoproyector CS-Mark 12 que había adquirido para su uso personal; y que en una década serian utilizadas por la Alianza Rebelde. Que luego de presionar un botón, apareció el holograma de un escalofriante anciano neimoidiano, que estaba aguardando aburrido en su cómoda silla.

Oficial veterano que poseía en su historial de batalla numerosas victorias aplastantes que le hicieron ganarse el favoritismo del Conde Dooku. Fue designado para comandar la Octava Flota Separatista después de su ultimo fracaso que había tenido en el planeta Ryloth; cuando su bloqueo espacial que se presumía que era perfecto, fue destruido por el General Anakin Skywalker y la padawan Ahsoka Tano, cuando estrellaron contra su Nave de Control de Droides clase Lucrehulk un destructor estelar totalmente dañado.

Esa derrota termino hiriendo profundamente su orgullo, necesitando un largo tiempo para recuperarse emocionalmente, hasta ese dia en que recibió un insolito mensaje del Conde Dooku, solicitando inmediatamente su presencia en su palacio en Serenno para hacerle entrega de nuevas instrucciones... El neimoidiano esperaba recibir un castigo por el fracaso que llevo a la liberacion de Ryloth y la captura de un miembro muy importante del Consejo Separatista como lo era el Emir Wat Tambor… Pero lejos de recibir graves sanciones, se quedo atónito cuando fue promovido como el comandante de la nueva Octava Flota Separatista.

La invasión separatista del planeta Pantora era su única oportunidad para borrar la mancha de Ryloth que ensuciaba todo ese prestigio que había obtenido con muchísimo esfuerzo. Pero sus esperanzas fueron destruidas cuando se entero de que trabajaría con un joven chiss que era uno de los Acólitos Oscuros favoritos del Conde Dooku; quien se encargaría de toda la invasión en el planeta, así como de exterminar a las resistencias que se formaran cuando se instalase la ocupación… Sus instrucciones especiales eran bastante sencillas: proteger a las divisiones del Ejercito Droide Separatista desde el espacio, y darles todo el apoyo que pudiesen necesitar.

Su vestimenta era típica de los neimoidianos, como ese manto acortinado que cubría su cuerpo, pero también en él hay diseños militares, como su enorme sombrero de plato y sus zapatos con plantas de doble pulgada. En sus ojos tenia una especie de goggles de datos, equipado con una esfera rotatoria que conectaba con casi todos los sistemas de la Octava Flota Separatista.

—Entonces, mi joven amigo chiss —exclamo Mar Tuuk rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Se divirtió en su pequeña aventura de niño explorador?.

—¿Qué demonios quiere, Capitán? —pregunto el chiss con agresividad.

—Supongo que se encontrara informado respecto a la gravísima situación en que se encuentra la Octava Flota Separatista —dijo el veterano neimoidiano, entrelazando sus largos dedos esqueléticos—. Su maravillosa estupidez nos dejo varados en este sistema desconocido fuera de los limites del Borde Exterior… Pero también es mi culpa haberlo seguido en ese salto al hiperespacio.

—Mi comandante OOM-9 me ha informado de que todas nuestras naves de guerra solamente necesitan reparaciones para regresar a Serenno —dijo Dagorhir, cruzándose de brazos—. Así que, ¿Por qué deberíamos preocuparnos?.

—Pues su chatarra que esta parado a su lado le ha entregado un informe incompleto —replico Tuuk, levantándose muy enfurecido de su silla—. ¡Mis últimos cálculos sobre el tiempo que nos tomaran esas reparaciones me dan como resultado cinco meses, maldito idiota azulado!.

Dagorhir se había quedado enmudecido cuando escucho el tiempo que llevarían esas reparaciones. que no era cuestión de semanas como se había imaginado, sino que cinco meses orbitando en un sistema desconocido; temiendo en ese momento que pudieran quedarse atrapados para siempre. El pobre comandante OOM-9 no sabia donde esconderse de sus superiores enfurecidos, estremeciéndose de miedo cuando el joven chiss le había dirigido una mirada escalofriante.

—Toda la Octava Flota Separatista no es mas que un montón de chatarra orbitando el planeta. ¡La mayoría de nuestros motores se sobrecalentaron con ese inmenso salto al hiperespacio, y aunque aumentamos nuestras señales, estamos demasiado alejados para comunicarnos con un planeta separatista! —exclamaba el neimoidiano, señalándole de forma amenazante con su dedo índice—. ¡Si tenemos suerte de regresar a Serenno, me asegurare de que sea enjuiciado ante un Consejo de Guerra, y se encontrara en graves problemas cuando le presente mi reporte al Conde Dooku!.

—¡No me vengas con esa mierda de llevarme ante un Consejo de Guerra, asqueroso neimoidiano! —exclamo Dagorhir enfurecido—. En primer lugar, tu desempeño no fue de las mejores cuando estábamos atascados en esa emboscada. El enemigo me abordo, y gracias a tu incompetencia de proteger mi nave de guerra insignia, recibí una patada en mi cara por parte de la maldita perra de Aayla Secura, ademas que un soldado clon me disparo en la muñeca derecha… No me importa la reputación que tengas, para mi, eres solo un veterano sobrevalorado que no pudo mantener el bloqueo de Ryloth y termino huyendo cobardemente en una capsula de escape.

Esas dolorosas palabras que le recordaron su fracaso en Ryloth, irritaron demasiado al Capitan Mar Tuuk. Pero antes de que pudiera responder con un montón de insultos, ambos fueron interrumpidos por un droide táctico serie T que llego al lado del anciano neimoidiano.

—Señor, todos nuestros droides sondas han completado la exploración exitosamente.

—¿Droides sondas? —pregunto incrédulo el joven chiss—. El motivo del porque me encuentro aquí abajo en este sucio planeta, es porque soy mas silencioso explorando… ¿Pero porque me esfuerzo en ser cuidadoso, si ustedes montón de imbéciles enviaron cientos de droides sondas que solo conseguirán llamar la atención de los nativos?.

—Tu manera de exploración nos toma demasiado tiempo, cuando los droides sondas recolectan mucha información en cuestión de horas —respondio Mar Tuuk, sentándose nuevamente en su silla—. ¡TA-175, envíale todas esas imágenes que hemos conseguido al mocoso azulado!.

Dagorhir había ignorado su insulto, concentrando su atención en una pantalla que le mostraba las primeras imágenes de las gigantescas fortalezas que fueron conquistadas por el General Vault, decoradas con inmensos estandartes del Kuroinu Demonic Army.

—Humm… Su tecnología parece ser demasiado primitiva —comento el neimoidiano, analizando las imágenes mientras se acariciaba su mentón—. En toda su iluminación se utilizan antorchas simples, y parece que no conocen la electricidad o cualquier otra forma de energía

—Ese símbolo en sus estandartes lo he visto antes en las hombreras de bronce de un grupo de nativos hostiles que me encontré en mi exploración... Decian pertenecer al "Imperio del Sexo" o algo así —dijo el joven chiss, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué hiciste con esos nativos? —pregunto Mar Tuuk con curiosidad.

—Los asesine… Aunque confisque a una esclava que tenían en su poder para sacarle alguna información.

Observando detenidamente las siguientes imágenes que mostraban las diversas razas desconocidas que habitaban este mundo. Además de los humanos, se encontraban elfos celestiales y oscuros, orcos, goblins, hombres lobos, ciclopes, gigantes, centauros, ogros, lamías, hadas, harpias, sirenas, arachnes, entre otras especies cada una mas interesante que la anterior.

Su planeta tenia una diversidad de climas, con unos paisajes que tenia que reconocer que eran muy bellísimos como para rivalizar con Raxus o Naboo... Pero en una imagen detuvo frenéticamente la pantalla, mirando boquiabierto unas gigantescas montañas de cristal verde que estaban saliendo desde las profundidades del océano.

Eran yacimientos de cristales nova.

Los cristales nova eran utilizados para la joyería y decoración por ese hermoso color verde fosforescente que tenían, aunque principalmente eran usados como la moneda de intercambio en el Borde Exterior y en varios sistemas en donde el Crédito Galáctico Estándar no era válido. Asimismo, debido a sus propiedades volátiles, es utilizado para munición o combustible de vehículos.

Ese era una señal de que se encontraba en un planeta con muchos recursos naturales que ni siquiera eran explotados por sus propios habitantes… y estos serian beneficiosos para la contribución de guerra a favor de la Alianza Separatista.

Pero claro, antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, necesitaba mas información sobre este planeta desconocido. ¿Quienes eran sus gobernantes para eliminar o convencerlos de que se unieran a la Alianza Separatista? ¿Qué tecnología usaban? ¿Cuántas especies desconocidas habitaban este mundo?... Tenia muchísimas preguntas que necesitaban su respuesta antes de descender de las estrellas de forma pacifica o violenta. Pero, para su desgracia, necesitaba trabajar con ese maldito anciano neimoidiano si deseaba que esto diera frutos.

—No nos encontramos tan jodidos después de todo —dijo Dagorhir, mostrándole las imágenes de las montañas de cristal verde—. Este planeta parece contener muchísimos recursos naturales que no han sido descubiertos ni siquiera por sus nativos… En especial, unos yacimientos de cristales nova.

—Un interesante descubrimiento, pero esto no soluciona el problema de que estemos varados en este maldito sistema —murmuro Mar Tuuk con molestia.

—No, pero compensara nuestro fracaso en el sistema Pantoran —respondio el chiss con una media sonrisa—. El Conde Dooku nos encomendó tomarnos Pantora para que pudiera convertirse en un planeta separatista, pero fallamos por la emboscada que nos tenían preparado los Jedis… Este planeta descubierto con ricos recursos naturales es la única salvación que tenemos si no queremos ser electrocutados o asesinados por mi maestro que puede ser despiadado con quienes le fracasan demasiado... Y ambos podríamos ser recompensados si conquistamos este mundo para la Alianza Separatista.

El Capitán Mar Tuuk se había acariciado su barbilla, pensando en esa propuesta de conquistar este planeta desconocido como una compensación de Pantora. Las perdidas en la Octava Flota Separatista eran muy significativas, pero continuaban manteniendo intacto a su Ejercito Droide Separatista; que era mas que suficiente como para realizar una invasión contra un mundo que parecía bastante primitivo en cuanto a tecnología… Y en cuanto a esa jugosa recompensa, su prestigio podría superar al Almirante Trench con quien tenia una rivalidad en la Armada Separatista, y hasta podria ganarse un buen ascenso si lograban su conquista exitosamente.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, finalmente se decidió en darle una respuesta muy positiva al joven chiss que esperaba impacientemente. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios macabros.

—Debo confesar que me has logrado convencer en tu propuesta, mi joven amigo —decia el neimoidiano—. De acuerdo, estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo para compensar el intento fallido de conquista de Pantora.

—Me alegro muchísimo que aceptaras mi propuesta, pero necesito que me hagas un favor muy importante —dijo Dagorhir con seriedad—. No quiero que te comuniques ni con la Armada Separatista, ni con el Conde Dooku, hasta que conquistemos este mundo por completo.

—Estaba trabajando en aumentar la frecuencia de las antenas de nuestras naves de batalla clase Lucrehulk para enviar un mensaje a nuestros aliados, pero complaceré tu petición de no establecer comunicaciones —respondio Mar Tuuk, entrelazando sus alargados dedos esqueléticos mientras se acomodaba en su silla—. Así que… ¿Cuando comenzaremos el desembarco de nuestras tropas?.

—Aguardaran pacientemente, hasta que reciban mi mensaje para iniciar la invasión —sonrio el joven chiss con malicia—. Pero primero, necesito encargarme de un asunto pendiente.

* * *

En las afueras de la nave de desembarco C-9979, mientras que estaba siendo vigilada de cerca por el imponente superdroide de batalla B2-HA que tenia su blaster de su muñeca derecha, preparada por si tenia un intento de escapatoria de su prisionera. Chloe estaba sentada sobre la hierba, observando con curiosidad a los droides de batalla B1 que iban paseándose de un lado hacia otro, realizando algunas tareas simples que sus oficiales les iban encomendando.

Hubo un momento en que les tenia miedo por su apariencia extraña, pero después de observar su comportamiento mas detenidamente, ahora los encontraba muy amigables. Su mentalidad en esas frágiles criaturas de metal era infantil e inocente, siendo un poco lentos para tomar una decisión por si mismos; además de que dependían demasiado de sus superiores.

En cuanto a los imponentes "hombres" con armadura azul metálico, quienes poseían un enorme tamaño en el pecho de forma exagerada. Estos eran mas inteligentes, con un comportamiento mas atemorizante, que no era conveniente provocarlos si querías vivir. Aunque un detalle bastante curioso que había descubierto, era que su relación con sus frágiles compañeros era amistosa; que incluso podría decirse que se comportaban como si fuesen sus hermanos mayores.

Por la rampa de la gigantesca fortaleza metálica habían bajado tres esbeltos tanques blindados de asalto AAT de color beige, con repulsores operados por droides de batalla B1, con proas en forma de pala y torretas de poderosos cañones montadas en lo alto.

Un droide de batalla comandante OOM con marcas amarillas pintadas en su cuerpo, había abierto la escotilla de la torreta principal del imponente AAT que se encontraba en la delantera para recibir las instrucciones de OOM-9; que fueron escuchadas por la joven elfa oscura que estaba sentada a pocos metros de ellos.

—Nuestra prioridad es asegurar los alrededores de la nave de desembarco, así que la misión que le encomendare será explorar todo este bosque y exterminar a cualquier ser viviente que sea una amenaza para nosotros —ordeno OOM-9, para después entregarle un holopad—. Recuerden que nos encontramos en territorio hostil desconocido, así que tengan mucho cuidado con...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, uno de los AAT había chocado violentamente contra un árbol de baobab; haciendo que su comandante saliera disparado por los aires desde la torreta y aterrizara a pocos metros en unos arbustos, mientras dos droides de batalla B1 corrían para socorrerlo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo, Teniente?! —pregunto OOM-9 con enojo.

—Lo siento, pensaba que esos árboles estaban podridos, pero me equivoque en mis cálculos de que podría derribados con el tanque —respondio con una risa avergonzada.

—¡Debes tener mas cuidado en tus cálculos, esos AAT no son juguetes! —exclamaba OOM-9, acercándose después hacia la joven elfa oscura que no pudo contener una risa divertida—. El Corregidor ha solicitado de inmediato su presencia en la sala de control. Si usted intenta escapar, nosotros le dispararemos en sus piernas con nuestros blasters.

Haciéndole una seña a su imponente compañero; quien había levantado de forma un poco brusca a la atractiva esclava, empujándola para que se adentrara en las entrañas metálicas de la fortaleza. Chloe camino apresurada por sus corredores que no estaban iluminadas con las tradicionales antorchas, sino que tenían un avanzado sistema energético que estaba fuera de su comprensión.

En el recorrido se encontró con grupos de droides de seguridad OOM paseándose de un lado a otro; así como superdroides de batalla B2 que hacían sus rondas en pareja… Pero lo que mas le había dejado sorprendida, fue un enorme droide de combate LR-57 que avanzaba lentamente hacia la salida, sintiendo como OOM-9 la tomaba velozmente de su muñeca para apartarla de su camino. La joven elfa oscura despertó de su impresión ante esa maquina, para luego continuar con su recorrido, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta metálica.

La entrada a la Sala de Control se había abierto de abajo hacia arriba; luego de que OOM-9 presionara varios botones luminosos que se encontraban en la pared. Entrando a empujones hasta tropezarse en frente del Acolito Oscuro, quien se inclino para ayudarla en un gesto de amabilidad a levantarse.

—Perdone por el comportamiento de mis subordinados metálicos, pero estos carecen de modales en su programación —dijo el joven chiss, tomando delicadamente sus manos femeninas.

—Pero señor, usted mismo nos ordeno que tratáramos con rudeza a la prisionera —dijo OOM-9, ganándose la mirada fulminante de su amo.

El Acolito Oscuro había invitado de forma caballerosa a la joven elfa oscura a tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas que se encontraban en una mesa de acero. Tratando a su prisionera como si fuera la invitada de honor en su humilde hogar; pero siendo demasiado precavido con ella, poniendo detrás suyo a OOM-9 armado con su rifle bláster E-5, y al superdroide de batalla B2-HA con su bláster de muñeca preparados para acribillarla.

—Si los mercenarios comprendieron mi lenguaje, supongo que no tendremos ningún problema en dialogar —dijo Dagorhir, acomodándose en su silla al otro lado de la mesa con sus dedos entrelazados—. Pero si mis palabras son desconocidas para usted, puedo llamar a TC-14 que es mi droide de protocolo para que pueda traducir…

—No es necesario que alguien traduzca, entiendo perfectamente su lenguaje —hablo Chloe con cierta timidez, rompiendo su silencio con sus nuevos captores—. No recuerdo a ninguna nación que tenga armas que disparen fuego, fortalezas metálicas, o criaturas con armaduras como sus amigos.

—Es normal que nos encuentres extraños… porque nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo —dijo Dagorhir, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Todos nosotros venimos de las estrellas, desde las profundidades del universo.

—¡¿D-De las estrellas?! —exclamo Chloe incredula—. ¿A-Acaso son alguna clase de dioses?.

—No exactamente unos seres divinos como te estarás imaginando en tu inocencia… Simplemente, somos visitantes de otros mundos tecnológicamente mas avanzados que el tuyo —contesto Dagorhir, cruzándose de brazos—. Muy bien, ahora que sabes un poco sobre nosotros, quisiera saber con quien me encuentro al otro lado de la mesa, porque no pareces una vulgar esclava cualquiera.

Chloe se había quedado en silencio por unos momentos, bajando su mirada mientras posaba las palmas de sus delicadas manos en la helada mesa de acero; y que estaban un poco lastimadas después de haber forcejeado con esos mercenarios en el bosque cuando intentaron violarla como castigo.

—Mi nombre es Chloe, y antes de convertirme en una esclava al servicio del Kuroinu Demonic Army, yo era la guardiana personal de mi Reina Origa Discordia.

—¿Ella es la gobernante de este planeta? —pregunto el joven chiss.

—No, ella reinaba a los elfos oscuros y demonios que se encontraban en sus dominios alrededor del Schwarze Burg —respondio Chloe—. En este mundo, existen docenas de naciones formadas por diferentes especies que tienen su autonomía y sus propios gobernantes.

— _¡Pero que maravilloso, entonces tomara mas tiempo someterlos a todos!_ —penso el joven chiss con ironía, poniendo una mueca de fastidio.

—La nación mas poderosa de este mundo se encuentra en el continente Serenus, que en su momento, era gobernado por la Gran Elfa Celestine Lucullus —comento la joven elfa oscura—. Durante siglos, hemos estado en una sangrienta guerra sin cuartel contra esa confederación que ella había fundado entre elfos celestiales y humanos, perdiéndose cientos de miles de vidas por una causa que para nosotros estaba mas que justificada…

—¿Cuál era esa causa para que fuera justificada? ¿expansión territorial? ¿disputas entre especies que termino en violencia? ¿O acaso esa Reina Origa Discordia tenia unas metas mas ambiciosas? ¿O era esa Gran Elfa quien las tenia?.

—Venganza, queríamos vengarnos por esos siglos de esclavitud que mi pueblo sufrió a manos de esos malditos humanos —contesto Chloe, apretando sus puños con rabia—. Esos asquerosos fueron quienes provocaron esta guerra. Ellos nos atacaron sin ninguna provocación cuando nosotros éramos pacíficos. Incendiaron nuestras aldeas, saquearon las pocas riquezas que teníamos, además de matar sin piedad a casi todos los hombres y convirtiendo a las mujeres en esclavas sexuales para satisfacer sus sucias perversiones...

Chloe habia tomado una pequeña pausa, desviando sus ojos lagrimosos mientras que el joven chiss se mantuvo indiferente escuchándola, sintiendo su impotencia… así como tristeza en ella.

—Esas inmundos humanos carecían de moralidad, que todas las noches abusaban de nosotras sin importarles si algunas eran demasiado pequeñas para perder la virginidad con un hombre… Pero la Reina Origa Discordia nos libero de las torturas que vivíamos en esos calabozos, otorgándonos la preciada oportunidad de cobrar venganza sin misericordia contra quienes nos hicieron sufrir durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué sucedió después para que terminaras como una esclava y fueses perseguida por esos hombres? —pregunto Dagorhir.

—El conflicto armado había durado demasiado tiempo de lo que habíamos calculado, que nuestro numero fue disminuyendo por las derrotas que hemos sufrido antes de que pudiera concluir... La diosa Celestine Lucullus había formado una unión entre los elfos celestiales y los humanos, convirtiendo sus siete ciudades en poderosas fortalezas, que terminaron siendo impenetrables para nuestras fuerzas que iban hacia el declive total... Pero fue en ese entonces que mi Reina Origa Discordia había cometido el error mas grande que nos condenaría a todas, cuando solicito los servicios del Grupo de Mercenarios Black Dogs, bajo el mando del General Volt.

Chloe había respirado profundamente, levantando su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos del joven chiss que estaba estudiando cada una de sus palabras.

—El despiadado General Volt fue nombrado por mi señora como el Comandante en Jefe del Kuroinu Demonic Army, brindándonos en un corto tiempo numerosas victorias que frenaron las ofensivas de Celestine … Pero en medio de sus movimientos militares; además de aprovecharse de nuestra confianza absoluta, había orquestado una conspiración que termino desatándose cuando los soldados elfos oscuros restantes fueron masacrados en sus cuarteles por sus mercenarios, apoderándose de nuestra Fortaleza Negra y tomando prisionera a mi reina —dijo Chloe, apretando sus dientes de rabia—. Ese asqueroso de Volt no tiene limites en su ambición, que después de apoderarse de nuestro reino, había comenzado una ofensiva sin precedentes movilizando a todo el Kuroinu Demonic Army, conquistando a todas las fortalezas hasta que el continente Serenus había caído en su poder, y estableciendo en su reemplazo al Imperio del Sexo en donde todas las mujeres debemos servir sin cuestionar a los hombres en sus necesidades carnales… Celestine Lucullus, mi señora, y todas las demás princesas y protectoras de las antiguas fortalezas nos hemos convertido en el símbolo de esa esclavitud sexual desde la fundación de esa "Nación de Servicio" hace mas de 10 años.

Mientras estaba escuchando atentamente su historia, Dagorhir tenia funcionando los engranajes de su cerebro mientras analizaba fríamente la situación de este desconocido mundo. Y una de las características principales de su misteriosa especie, era que poseía una mente increíblemente calculadora, pensando sobre como conquistar a sus enemigos.

La opción de una invasión masiva parecía demasiado sencillo; considerando que esos nativos se encontraban demasiado atrasados tecnológicamente como para ser considerados una amenaza importante. El Ejercito Droide Separatista aniquilaría a ese Imperio del Sexo sin problemas; así como todas las naciones restantes de este mundo en cuestión de semanas o meses a lo mucho… Pero se encontraban otras opciones al combate.

El Conde Dooku no solamente estuvo enseñándole el camino del Lado Oscuro de La Fuerza y entrenándolo en el arte de la elegante esgrima Makashi, sino que recibió de su parte los secretos de la diplomacia; como una alternativa de evitar el derramamiento de sangre innecesario.

Podría entregarle una propuesta personalmente al Emperador Volt, ofreciéndole un montón de beneficios tecnológicos; así como asegurarle la protección de su Imperio del Sexo para tentarlo a unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes… Y aunque esa opción parecía mas factible que desatar una masacre, había un pequeño problema.

Su inquietud era que ese Volt era un hombre demasiado ambicioso como traicionero; que aunque ambos no se habían conocido aun, tenia un presentimiento de que ese hombre terminaría traicionándolo como lo hizo con la Reina Discordia, atacándolo por la espalda, o estableciendo negociaciones con la Republica Galáctica para obtener mas beneficios... Aunque en la Alianza Separatista rondaban algunos malvados avariciosos, esta clase de hombres no le generaba ninguna confianza por ser bastante impredecibles, que parecía que estaba quedándole la opción de pacificar a todos esos nativos mediante la violencia.

Pero después había recordado a las antiguas gobernantes del continente de Serenus, que eran una alternativa mas confiable que amistarse con un asqueroso mercenario…

Esa Diosa Celestine Lucullus y sus subordinadas parecían ser señoritas decentes, que prácticamente, no seria necesario despertar su codicia para que acepten ponerse bajo el estandarte separatista. Con solamente obsequiarles la liberación; además de ponerlas nuevamente en el poder de sus antiguos territorios, le seria mas que suficiente para que se encuentren de rodillas, llorando de agradecimiento mientras estén lamiendo su mano… Pero se encontraba un pequeño "detalle" por resolver sobre esta alternativa.

¿Cómo debía presentarse ante las nativas oprimidas por el Kuroinu Demonic Army?.

Para maquillar su sanguinaria reputación como el Acolito Oscuro del Conde Dooku, debía recurrir a la propaganda separatista, pasando a convertirse junto con su Ejercito Droide Separatista en unos heroicos guerreros que estaban luchando por la "libertad" y la "justicia" en la galaxia; cuando sus brutales crímenes de guerra demostraban todo lo contrario. De esta forma, se ganaría los corazones de estos nativos y sus gobernantes que estarían viéndolos como "salvadores". Asegurándose su lealtad absoluta sin necesidad de esclavizarlos con una invasión; que pensándolo detenidamente, solamente generaría un montón de problemas como tener que soportar rebeliones.

Luego de haber encontrado el método ante este problema que estaba preocupándole. Dagorhir se había volteado hacia la prisionera con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; y parándose firmemente ante ella, se había golpeado sonoramente su pecho protegido por su armadura con su puño derecho; presentándose con un tono firme y "heroico".

—¡Mi nombre es Dagorhir, Comandante del Gran Ejercito Droide Separatista de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes! —prosiguió—. Debido a un desafortunado accidente provocado por una traicionera emboscada en el sistema Pantoran, mi Octava Flota Separatista, y un escape desesperado con unas coordenadas que fueron escritas aleatoriamente saltando al hiperespacio, terminamos orbitando en este sistema desconocido para nuestros registros… ¡Pero no debéis temer, nosotros no venimos a tu planeta como conquistadores, al contrario, nosotros peleamos contra toda clase de esclavitud en la galaxia!.

El joven chiss había notado en esos encantadores ojos de esta elfa oscura un brillo de esperanza; riendose burlonamente por dentro de que se tragara sus mentiras fácilmente.

—Entonces… ¿Ustedes no son malvados? —pregunto Chloe, sintiéndose arrepentida de haber realizado esa pregunta después—. Lo siento mucho, no quise ofenderlos… Es que aun recuerdo la manera horrible de como asesinaste a esos humanos en el bosque.

—Unos despreciables esclavistas como esos mercenarios no merecen mi misericordia —respondio Dagorhir con frialdad—. No somos malvados, es mas, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes se encuentra comprometida por la libertad de toda la galaxia, en contra de la tiranía de la Republica Galáctica... Aborrecemos su corrupción, liderada por codiciosos parásitos que solamente les importa enriquecerse a costa del sufrimiento de otros, ¡pero nosotros estamos luchando incansablemente por erradicarlos de una vez por todas!

Su discurso había causado el efecto deseado en la elfa oscura, levantándose de la silla sin haberse percatado en ese instante que estaba completamente desnuda. Juntando sus manos en forma de ruego mientras se acercaba mirándole a los ojos del Acolito Oscuro.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a rescatar a mi Reina Origa? —pregunto Chloe esperanzada—. En estos momentos, ella se encuentra atrapada en la Fortaleza "Schwarze Burg"… Se que no tenemos nada para recompensarte después de haber perdido a nuestro país, pero si la liberas, estaríamos muy agradecidas contigo.

—Pedirme que liberemos a una sola persona es demasiado egoísta de su parte —dijo el joven chiss, acariciándose el mentón—. No solamente rescataremos a su Reina Origa Discordia, sino que liberaremos a todas las mujeres que se encuentren esclavizadas por el Kuroinu Demonic Army… Y mi Ejercito Droide Separatista se encargara de terminar los buenos tiempos del Imperio del Sexo, convirtiendo en cenizas hasta el ultimo de esos miserables.

Apenas termino de pronunciar esas palabras, Dagorhir abrió sus ojos de sorpresa en cuanto esa chica de orejas puntiagudas repentinamente termino abrazándolo como una pequeña muestra de gratitud; sintiendo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas azuladas como su voluptuoso cuerpo femenino al desnudo estaba apegándose demasiado a el.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡En verdad no se como agradecérselo! —exclamo Chloe, con unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

—N-No es necesario tantos agradecimientos, solamente estoy haciendo lo correcto… —murmuraba el joven chiss erguido como una estatua, dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda—. ¿Me haría el favor de dejar de hacer eso? No quisiera alarmarla, pero usted esta…

Chloe había levantado su rostro un poco confundida sin saber que era lo que trataba de decirle, notando como el joven chiss desviaba la mirada hacia otra parte, sintiéndose bastante incomodo… Hasta que ella recordó con sus mejillas intensamente ruborizadas de que se encontraba completamente desnuda, apartándose rápidamente de Dagorhir mientras intentaba cubrir lo mejor posible sus pezones rosados con su brazo izquierdo, y poniendo su mano derecha entre sus piernas para cubrir su intimidad al descubierto.

—E-En verdad lo lamento mucho… P-Por favor, no piense que quería comportarme como una atrevida con usted. E-Es mi culpa haberme dejado llevar por mi felicidad y, bueno…, —tartamudeaba Chloe, bajando su mirada muy avergonzada de si misma—. D-Desde hace mucho tiempo que esos mercenarios me han tenido desnuda en un calabozo, y solamente me entregaban vestimentas indecentes cuando me obligaban a satisfacer a las personas que pagaban por mi.

Dagorhir se había aclarado la garganta después de ese momento bastante incomodo, tomando su túnica negra que estaba extendida en una silla, para cubrir con amabilidad el cuerpo desnudo de la joven elfa oscura. En ese momento, Chloe levanto su mirada un poco sorprendida hacia el extraterrestre, sintiendo sus manos en sus hombros, mientras estaba mirándole seriamente con esos ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Puedes conservarlo hasta que consigamos una vestimenta adecuada para ti —dijo Dagorhir, dirigiendo su mirada hacia OOM-9—. Necesito que busques algunas prendas para nuestra protegida de inmediato.

—¿Pero donde se supone que encontraremos eso en este planeta, señor? —preguntaba el droide.

—Pues usa tu imaginación —respondio con un tono cínico.

OOM-9 observo que en esos temibles ojos del joven chiss estaban transmitiéndole un mensaje que no había tardado en comprender, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sacaba su holopad.

—B1-268, cambio de planes… El Corregidor nos ha entregado una nueva misión —decia OOM-9 a su subordinado, retirándose de la Sala de Control.

—5TE, lleva a nuestra protegida a mis aposentos hasta que nosotros encontremos un lugar adecuado para ella —dijo Dagorhir a su superdroide de batalla B2-HA, mirando después a la elfa oscura—. Espero que pueda descansar esta noche, mi estimada Chloe.

—G-Gracias, en verdad estoy muy agradecida de su amabilidad —sonrio Chloe con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aforrándose a la túnica mientras la imponente maquina estaba enseñándole el camino.

Dagorhir espero que su protegida desapareciera de la Sala de Control para encender el Holoproyector CS-Mark 12 que había mostrado un detallado holograma del planeta en el que se encontraba; analizando todos los lugares que albergaran una civilización... Si debía comenzar una guerra contra este patético Kuroinu Demonic Army, necesitaba invadir una ciudad lo suficientemente grande para usarlo como punto de partida del Ejercito Droide Separatista en su conquista del continente Serenus y sus alrededores...

* * *

Miles de años luz de distancia, en el lejano planeta de Serenno. En su lujoso palacio, el siniestro Lord Sith Conde Dooku; conocido también en secreto como Darth Tyranus. Estaba paseándose ansioso de un lado a otro en la Sala de Trono; bien resguardado por un pequeño escuadrón de IG-100 Magnaguards; esperando un informe completo, luego de enterarse del completo fracaso en la invasión a Pantora y la misteriosa desaparición de la Octava Flota Separatista.

Los primeros informes eran demasiado confusos sobre ese ultimo suceso, que ordeno una investigación mas profunda para conocer el destino incierto de su Acolito Oscuro, y del Capitán Mar Tuuk que igualmente se encontraba extraviado. De su holoproyector en su escritorio, apareció repentinamente una transmisión de su Comandante Supremo del Ejercito Droide Separatista: el despiadado General Grievous.

—He concluido con mi investigación, Milord —dijo el temible cyborg, con sus manos en su espalda en una imponente postura.

—Reporte, General.

—Hemos interceptado un mensaje de la General Aayla Secura al Alto Consejo Jedi, y descubrimos que los restos de la Octava Flota Separatista emprendió un desesperado salto al hiperespacio para escapar de la Armada de la Republica —el General Grievous habia tenido un pequeño ataque de tos, prosiguiendo con su informe—. Hasta el momento, tanto en los sistemas separatistas como de la Republica no han tenido ningún avistamiento de la Octava Flota Separatista, así como en ninguno de los sistemas neutrales.

—¿Hay información sobre Dagorhir? —pregunto Dooku.

—En el mensaje nos enteramos que tuvo un enfrentamiento contra la General Aayla Secura y las dos jovenes Ahsoka Tano y Barriss Offee, pero consiguió escapar con vida en su acorazado insignia "Bone Collector" —respondio—. Mace Windu le ha ordenado a esa Twi'lek que continue investigando hasta encontrar el paradero de Dagorhir para llevarlo ante la justicia, y en estos momentos están buscando en los territorios del Borde Exterior.

—Muchas gracias, General —agradecio el Lord Sith con su habitual tono elegante—. El Almirante Trench se encargara de proseguir con la búsqueda.

El holograma del General Grievous habia desaparecido, dejando al Lord Sith en la Sala de Trono acariciándose su barba sumamente pensativo de todo el informe que habia escuchado. Dagorhir era un elemento importante para los separatistas en esta guerra, que perderlo seria un golpe demasiado duro, y no podia permitir que cayera en manos de la Republica Galactica para que despues sea ejecutado en Coruscant. El Conde Dooku se sentó en su trono, haciendo una holotransición propia hasta comunicarse inmediatamente con un escalofriante Harch, que tenia la mitad de su cuerpo sustituido con piezas cibernéticas.

—Almirante Trench... tengo una misión especial para usted.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de mucho tiempo en un nuevo año, he tomado la decision de retomar este extraño proyecto y continuarlo despues del buen recibmiento que tuvo... Quisiera disculparme por la demora, pero debido a unos contratiempos que tuve y que fueron resueltos, ahora podre concentrarme en este inusual crossover de Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru.**

 **No olviden dejar su reviews, que son mi pequeña moneda para inspirarme**


End file.
